powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Witch Bandora's appearances
Witch Bandora appears in the following: # Ep. 1: The Birth (誕生 Tanjō?) # Ep. 2: The Revival (復活 Fukkatsu?) # Ep. 3: Fight in the Land of Despair (戦え絶望の大地 Ikusa e Zetsubō no Daichi?) # Ep. 4: Reawaken, Legendary Weapons (甦れ伝説の武器 Yomigaere Densetsu no Buki?) # Ep. 5: Scary Riddles (怖～いナゾナゾ Kowai Nazonazo?) # Ep. 6: Arise! Daizyuzin (立て!! 大獣神 Tate!! Daijūjin?) # Ep. 7: I Can See! I Can See! (みえる、みえる Mieru, Mieru?) # Ep. 8: Terror! Eaten In An Instant (恐怖! 瞬間喰い Kyōfu! Shunkan Tabei?) # Ep. 9: Run! Prince of The Eggs (走れタマゴ王子 Hashire Tamago Ōji?) # Ep. 10: Monkeys No More! (猿はもうイヤ! Saru wa Mou Iya!?) # Ep. 11: My Master! (ご主人さま! Goshujin-sama?) # Ep. 12: Papa's a Vampire!? (パパは吸血鬼!? Papa wa Kyūketsuki!??) # Ep. 13: Fire! The Golden Arrow (射て! 黄金の矢 Ire! Ōgon no Ya?) # Ep. 14: Become Small! (小さくなァれ! Chiisaku Naare!?) # Ep. 15: Destroy! The Dark Super Sword (破れ! 暗黒超剣 Yabure! Ankoku Chō Ken?) # Ep. 16: The Great Sneeze Plot (クシャミ大作戦 Kushami Dai Sakusen?) # Ep. 17: The Sixth Hero (六人目の英雄 Rokuninme no Eiyū?) # Ep. 18: The Hate-Filled Brother's Sword (憎しみの兄弟剣 Nikushimi no Kyōdai Ken?) # Ep. 19: Female Warrior Scorpion! (女戦士サソリ! Onna Senshi Sasori!?) # Ep. 20: Daizyuzin's Last Day (大獣神最期の日 Daijūjin Saigo no Hi?) # Ep. 21: The Shugozyu's Great Riot (守護獣大あばれ Shugojū Dai Abare?) # Ep. 22: Combine! Gouryuzin (合体! 剛龍神 Gattai! Gōryūjin?) # Ep. 23: The Knuckleball of Infatuation (好きすき超魔球 Suki Suki Chō Makyū?) # Ep. 24: Hope Springs A-Turtle (カメでまんねん Kame de Mannen?) # Ep. 25: The Park Where Demons Dwell (悪魔のすむ公園 Akuma no Sumu Kōen?) # Ep. 26: Together Spirits in Shaved Ice (カキ氷にご用心 Kakigōri ni Goyō Kokoro?) # Ep. 27: I Want to Eat Mei (メイを食べたい Mei o Tabetai?) # Ep. 28: Great Upgrade! Clay Monsters (大改造! 粘土獣 Dai Kaizō! Nengo Jū?) # Ep. 29: A Mystery!? The Attacking Beast Knight God (謎!? 襲う獣騎神 Nazo!? Osō Jūkishin?) # Ep. 30: Satan Comes!! (サタンが来る!! Satan ga Kuru!!?) # Ep. 31: Reborn! The Ultimate God (復活! 究極の神 Fukkatsu! Kyūkyoku no Kami?) # Ep. 32: Geki! Slash Your Tears (ゲキよ涙を斬れ Geki yo Namida o Kire?) # Ep. 33: Teach Me! The Jewel of Bravery (教えて! 勇気玉 Oshiete! Yūki Tama?) # Ep. 34: Live, Burai! (ブライ生きて! Burai Ikite!?) # Ep. 35: Ninja Warrior, Boi (忍者戦士ボーイ Ninja Senshi Bōi?) # Ep. 36: Smash It! The Mirror of Death (くだけ! 死の鏡 Kudake! Shi no Kagami?) # Ep. 37: A Dinosaur is Born (恐竜が生まれる Kyōryū ga Umareru?) # Ep. 38: Princess Mei's Seven Metamorphoses (メイ姫七変化!! Mei-hime Shichi Henka?) # Ep. 39: A Subterranean Beast's Tears (地底獣の涙… Chitei Jū no Namida?) # Ep. 40: Burai's Departure of Death (ブライ死の出発 Burai Shi no Shuppatsu?) # Ep. 41: Blaze, Burai!! (燃えよブライ! Moe yo Burai!?) # Ep. 42: Burai Dies... (ブライ死す… Burai Shisu...?) # Ep. 43: Live Again! Zyusouken (甦れ! 獣奏剣 Yomigaere! Jūsōken?) # Ep. 44: Swordswoman! Japan's Best (女剣士! 日本一 Onna Kenshi! Nihon'ichi?) # Ep. 45: The Foolish Boy (バカヤロー少年 Bakayarō Shōnen?) # Ep. 46: Presenting! The Vicious Squadron (参上! 凶悪戦隊 Sanjō! Kyōaku Sentai?) # Ep. 47: Break in! The Final Deciding Battle (突入! 最終決戦 Totsunyū! Saishū Kessen?) # Ep. 48: The Son from the Darkness (闇からの息子 Yama Kara no Musuki?) # Ep. 49: The Gods Lost!! (神が負けた!! Kami ga Maketa!!?) # Final Ep.: Viva Dinosaurs (恐竜万歳 Kyōryū Banzai?) # Category:List of Appearances